Behind Closed Doors
by Sheppard SD
Summary: When they look back on it now, Wolf and Sheila's honeymoon ended up being much better than they had originally thought. Despite just recently conforming to their new home, the two young lovers made that day the best day of their lives. Yet, it was probably the cherry on top that made that night memorable. (Warning — MAture Content) [Veria spinoff]


_Haygood's A/N: Hello all, and welcome to Sheppard's brain-child of a special update. Yeah, that's about it. Peace!_

 **Sheppard's A/N: As H said, this was my idea. Not at first, though. I had other ideas for a Valentine's Day update, but most of them were either overused or just... no. ...So I decided on an interlude story taking place between the events of First Contact and Veria, featuring everyone's favorite couple (at least, I hope they are) So, that being said, I hope you guys enjoy, and please tell us what you think of it. Peace, and Happy Valentine's Day!**

* * *

 ***Warning - MAture Content***

 **{Contains language, adult content, suggestive situations, and sexual activity}**

 **[VIEWER DISCRETION ADVISED]**

* * *

"You just had to spring for the most expensive glass of wine on the menu, didn't you?" Wolf sighed, unable to wipe the little smirk off of his face as he stared at the bill. Across the small, circular candle-lit table adorned with a scarlet tablecloth sat his wife of now two years, laughing at the half-scowl he was giving the paper.

"You've got to admit it was really good," Sheila responded smoothly, unconsciously running a paw through her explosion of wavy, light cinnamon locks that have become synonymous with her name. Resting on her shoulders was a snug, one-piece baby blue dress, complete with a pearly white colored ribbon tied around her waist in a flower-like tie. A pleated skirt extension flowed down well beyond her knees, gracefully shimmering every time she made the slightest movement. A cute, similarly colored bow was perched in her eruption of hair, residing right next to her left ear to complete her outfit.

Wolf often became lost in her appearance just because of how the dress made her sky blue eyes pop. Yet, he didn't feel awkward staring. In fact, he felt about the opposite. Sheila giggled every single time Wolf's violet eyes suddenly became magnetically attracted to her shimmering eyes, her flowing, voluminous hair, or her bust that appeared bigger due to the snugness of the dress in question. The latter always got her to blush in a somewhat embarrassed way, being in public and all.

"You're lucky I've got enough to cover the check," the lupine smirked again.

"You're such a gentleman," the light copper husky murred, her tail wagging in a borderline violent manner.

Wolf again couldn't withhold a smile. "Better enjoy it while you can," he remarked sarcastically.

"Oh, I will," she purred, biting her lower lip.

The waiter picked up their check and left the couple to enjoy themselves for a few extra moments before they wanted to leave. Neither one was even close to being ready to go just yet; Sheila still had half a slice of cake sitting on her plate as a complimentary desert, while Wolf still had half a glass of wine to polish off. Nevertheless, they continued to eat and chat for what felt like another half an hour.

"All set?" Sheila asked, setting her fork that had been licked clean of all the leftover frosting down on the plate of crumbs. Wolf slammed the last little bit of his wine before nodding in approval, prompting the duo to slip out of their seats. As the husky walked around to him, Wolf snickered.

"You've got frosting on your face still," he said, referring to the little splotch of brown frosting residing on the left side of the end of her muzzle. Before she could wipe it off, he continued, "Don't worry, I'll get it," and cleaned that last bit off with his tongue. Sheila had to fight with herself to keep from laughing, her cheeks turning redder than the tablecloth.

"Wolf, we're still in public," she whined softly, grabbing her wrist as her eyes dropped to the floor.

"We won't be for long," he assured her, wrapping one of his arms around her and pulling her in; resting his paw on her opposite shoulder. Sheila took the hint and slipped her own arm around his waist, resting her head on his shoulder for just a split-second before they left the restaurant. They decided to walk home, as their temporary residence only sat two blocks away, and it wasn't cold in the slightest, being that it was mid-summer on Veris.

"Today's been great," Sheila blurted out, pulling out of his grasp just to hold his paw in her own.

"I didn't think today would go that flawless," Wolf sighed back. "Knowing our luck, something would have gone wrong. The show could have been delayed, the tour around the coast could have been rained out, and the restaurant could have lost our reservation, but, luckily, none of that happened."

"The tour on the coast was so fun," Sheila sighed a breathy sigh of content. "So beautiful."

"Like you," Wolf couldn't help but blurt out.

Sheila giggled and nudged him. "You're such a dork."

"I know," he chuckled, lifting her paw up to let her golden ring glimmer in the artificial streetlight. She wore her ring on her left paw, while Wolf wore his golden wedding band on his right, so when they held hands as they did, the rings would touch and shine together as they did now. Sheila never got tired of seeing that coupled glimmer.

"You know…" she started, a small grin appearing on her muzzle. "Sometimes I still think like this is too good to be true."

"What is?" Wolf curiously asked.

"This," she repeated, shaking their interlocked hands. "You. Us married. Thinking about it on a day like today… it feels surreal. Like, that day when you first proposed to me… did you realize that we had only been going out for… maybe two weeks? Probably less than that?"

"Yeah," Wolf started, tightening the grip on her paw. "But we were friends in the academy for years before that. I was just too much of a chicken to ask you out. Did you know that—"

"I had a crush on you," they both blurted out at the same time, and as they looked at each other, they laughed mirthfully.

"I know, we both did," Sheila said in the midst of giggling. "I just… guess I didn't see how much you really cared before then. I almost said no because I thought it was a joke, but I knew that you wouldn't joke about something like that."

"A lot of people said I rushed it," Wolf admitted. "But I know I did it at the right time. Now look at us. Not very many people can say they're happily married at twenty-one anymore."

"I still can't believe it's been two years since you asked," the husky added.

Wolf smiled at her. "I can't believe you've been able to put up with me for so long."

"Please," she giggled, a playful push on his shoulder following. "You'd have to do something really stupid and mean to get me to hate you. Even then it might be a stretch in saying I'd hate you for it."

Wolf managed to pull her in for a half-hug, continuously walking down the sidewalks. "I love you too."

They managed to get home minutes later, quietly slipping into their temporary apartment. As soon as the door shut and locked behind them, Wolf aggressively started taking off his constricting tuxedo he wore to their dinner. Sheila hadn't even turned the lights on before Wolf casted his bowtie aside, and by the time the three separate lamps scattered around their tiny apartment lit up, Wolf had his shirt halfway unbuttoned.

"You know, I love going out to eat with you," Wolf started, his black blazer next to hit the kitchen tile. "But I can't stand dressing up like this."

"I know, I'm sorry," Sheila forced a grin.

"But you always look amazing," he added, referencing Sheila beautiful baby blue dress.

Unconsciously boasting her attire and hair with a simple hip twirl, Sheila replied, "I know. I try."

"You know what looks better though?" Wolf inquired, practically tearing his dress shoes off of his hind paws, setting them by the front door.

Sheila cocked her head curiously. "You think something looks better than _this_? What?"

"That cute little thing you wore the night of our first time," the lupine smirked smugly, a wink following his words. "That set of lace lingerie? Remember that?"

Sheila immediately blushed again. "I remember that."

"You wanna put those on again?" Wolf cooed, a seductive glint appearing in his eyes.

"Would you like that?" the husky cooed right back.

"Absolutely," he answered, smiling all the while.

"Keep the couch warm then," she purred, twirling a section of her bangs with her index digit as she slipped into the narrow hallway, dress and all. As soon as the singular bedroom's door shut behind her tail, she pawed at the zipper on the back until she could feel the pressure on her chest get lifted. She struggled a bit, but after a while she managed to peel the dress off of her body, neatly draping it across their shared bed. As soon as that was taken care of, the husky unclipped and removed the rest of her delicates, along with the bow in her hair, then scavenged the dresser near the door for her special clothes.

At the bottom of her dresser was where she found that set of lavender lace undergarments. Smirking, she slipped them over her privates, but that provided little to no security from prying eyes or the natural elements. She felt the air conditioning coursing through their home rustle the delicate and sensitive hairs exposed by the lace material, causing her to shiver. Brushing her voluminous locks forward to cover her chest, Sheila tentatively turned the handle and slipped out into the hallway.

Wolf, in the meantime, had turned all of the lights off, but replaced it with a few scented candles placed on the shelves, tables, and countertops; giving the room a very homely, yet erotic and sensual aura. Wolf was lying on the couch in his own underclothes, watching as the light copper husky exited the safe haven of the hallway. As soon as he saw her, his bushy tail began to wag.

Sheila bit her lower lip again, tip-toing towards the couch while intentionally swaying her hips and tail with every short step she took. He loved it when she did that. She knew it turned him on, especially with what she was wearing. Yet, she didn't wait for him to make the first move. As soon as her knees touched the cushions, she flopped forward and cuddled up to the lupine. Wolf managed to shuffle her down, setting her on the edge of the cushions while keeping both of his arms tightly wrapped around her stomach. For good measure, he rested his muzzle on her cheek, which she proceeded to lick in an affectionate manner.

"This is probably the best part of today," Wolf said, gently rubbing Sheila's silky soft fur. "Just you and me."

"Finally alone," the husky added. "I love it when it's just us. You're not all outgoing when we're alone. You're cute and cuddly."

When she began to pick and pull at his cheek fluff, Wolf sighed, "And you're always affectionate no matter where we go."

"Don't act like you don't love it," she purred.

Wolf's paws began wandering closer and closer to her waistline. "So… are we gonna do this?"

"You want to?" Sheila asked right back, her heart beginning to quicken pace.

"It is our night, after all," Wolf responded softly, his claws beginning to pick at her lace. "And we've already had a perfect day. You want to end it on a perfect night too?"

Sheila murred, a low heat brewing down below. "I'm in the mood. You?"

"I'm always in the mood," Wolf said surely, his fingers crossing beyond her waistline, slowly inching towards her privates. Sheila felt him move closer and closer, so she flipped over to press her nose on his. They traded licks and nips until Sheila lunged forward and locked him into a kiss, while their arms reached out and fondled each other without restraints. They became so preoccupied with their affection that they accidentally rolled off of the couch and onto the carpeted floor, but neither of them refused to break the kiss.

It wasn't long before Wolf's undershirt went flying off, but instead of reforming the kiss afterward, Wolf started nipping and grazing his teeth against the delicate skin of her neck, inching closer and closer as the husky squirmed and giggled. He got all the way down to her lace, and even though she just put it on moments prior, Wolf couldn't help but use his teeth to peel it right off. He wasn't bashful in sticking his muzzle right in her bosom, and he did it with such a surgeon-like precision that Sheila couldn't help but moan at the sensation.

He lowered himself farther and farther down, not missing a single downy white strand of fur until he got to her waist. Just like the lace bra, he used his teeth to peel it from her nether regions, yanking it all the way down her legs with a seductive glint in his eye all the while. Sheila couldn't help but poke at herself as he kneeled over her with her lace panties in his teeth. He spat them out to the side, then gave her a rather devilish smile that sent a pleasurable shiver down her spine.

"It's been too long since I've done this," Wolf murmured, gently parting her legs as he inched forward. Just the simple waft of his breath on her privates made her squirm. At first, he gently led in with a single finger, eliciting a long, breath moan from his partner in reply, and after getting her prepped, he leaned forward and drove his tongue in, not missing a single inch as he continued scraping upwards; her body quaking at the intimate touch.

Sheila's fingers straddled his tongue down below as he hit every single spot he could find, with the husky moaning whenever he found a good spot. He lapped up her sweet nectar as if he hadn't had a drink all day, making sure to hit where she felt the most sensitive. As a result, Sheila's soft moans of pleasure started intensifying in volume, feeling a knot form between her legs. Her fingers followed Wolf's tongue in as she started to become determined to find that sweet release, and sure enough she did. Wolf's tongue made one more lap across the length of her folds, setting her over with a loud howl. As her entire body tensed up at once, Wolf's muzzle suddenly became deluged in a waterfall of fluids, while Sheila grunted and moaned, digging her digits farther in. She bucked her hips too, milking every last drop of her intense climax onto Wolf's face and the carpet.

Wolf smirked at her, watching as her chest heaved and her tongue laid limply out of her muzzle. He licked up a bit of her fluids left on his lips, then said in a seductive voice, "You sure made a big mess."

Sheila purred back, giving him her own devilish smile. "My turn to make one out of you."

She sat up, meeting Wolf's muzzle halfway, disregarding the taste of her own discharge lingering on his lips. As she aggressively mushed her muzzle into his, she forced him onto his back, kissing him in the way he did to her earlier. She straddled his legs, bending down to peel away his pre-stained boxer briefs until his rock hard meat sprung out into the candlelight. Sheila wasted no time in going to work downtown.

She began with a series of gentle, tender kisses right at the tip, holding him in place with her free paw. She honestly loved doing this more than actually kissing his face. Watching him grunt and moan in submission was one of her favorite things, which was why she loved to take the dominant position. She loved to keep him right on the edge of detonating under all of the pleasure, and one way she did so was keeping him begging for more.

Wolf gasped when, without warning, Sheila took up well over half of his length in one fluid motion, lapping away at him as if he was candy. She gripped him with her lips, applying suction to get him to squirm. She would lick and lick all the way from the base all the way up. She was so creative in giving him pleasure, but there was one thig she always loved to do, which was see how much of him she could take at once. She would take him all the way down to his balls, his tip touching the back of her throat; but she refused to gag at the sensation.

Wolf's moaning gradually turned into whimpers and faint barks as he reached out and cradled the back of her head. Surprisingly, he pushed her away, saying, "Not yet. I won't want to shoot my load on a simple blow."

"But you taste so good," Sheila pouted, sneaking in one last lick.

"Then you'll like this," he said, grabbing her hips and guiding them over his own. "Fuck me silly."

Sheila smiled, repositioning herself to get a good vantage point on him. Eventually, she let out a deep breath and slid onto him, engulfing his length. Both of their heads fell back at the same time, sighing at the intense pleasure. As soon as she became acquainted with his size once more, she began rocking her hips on his, taking her dominant position to heart.

Moments like this was when they really appreciated each other's intimacy. They weren't enveloped by erotic steam, or relaxing on a divinely soft bed as they traded positions to drive each other to the most intense climax of their life. No, they appreciated the true love behind it all. On ordinary days they would experiment with different things, but on the night of their honeymoon, the only thing that mattered was their undying love. Even when lying on the floor instead of taking it to their bedroom, they still enjoyed the passionate love.

Sheila's rocking hips were like a synchronized machine with his own movements in an attempt to meet her halfway to keep both of them going for longer. Yet, even that couldn't shield Sheila from another abrupt climax. She howled Wolf's name after one more bock of her hips, commencing another wave of fluids to spew out of her nether region as she lifted up off of him. Again, she couldn't help but use a free paw to finger herself to intensify her already intense orgasm, dousing Wolf's chest and face once more.

Wolf's arousal hit another gear at the sight of her hot fluids spilling out on his chest like a broken levee. Suddenly, he sat up, grabbed her wrists and forced her back, and without warning, he speared her all the way down to his hilt. She screamed in pleasure, still not able to recover from her second climax, but Wolf—drunken in lust—kept going forward.

If there was one thing she loved more about being the dominant one, Sheila loved when Wolf was unfathomably rough. There was something so hot about him flicking on an almost bestial style of love-making that exponentiated her already blazing heat. The lupine drove forward with the sole, unabashed purpose of reaching that ever so distant, yet sweet and savory release. He slammed forward again and again, knocking her back a fraction of an inch every time his hips smacked hers. Wolf grunted every single time, slipping into a feral mindset of breeding his mate as hard as he could.

And the best part was Sheila egged him on. Desperately, her legs curled around his back, and she locked her ankles just above the base of his tail to gain just a bit of balance. She was caught in the middle of wanting him to let up and let her nurse her aching muscles, and wanting Wolf to continue wildly plowing into her to ignite all of her muscles. Her claws dug into the carpet, screaming and crying out in a mix of intense pleasure and bone-splitting pain. Tears inadvertently seeped out of her eyes, intermixing with her sweat. She felt like she was about to split in half, but damn did it feel so good.

Wolf bared his teeth and growled her name, forcing himself in one last time before he erupted. Sheila's aching muscles were temporarily given a break as the lupine stopped in orgasmic bliss. The husky moaned at the sensation of his spunk, feeling more warm and complete than she had in her entire life. Despite it being white hot, her muscles were cooled as a result, and she sighed when more and more kept filling her without any indication of it stopping.

Wolf collapsed after the last spurt, toppling over onto his side as both of their chests heaved. Their heavy breaths slipped out of their muzzles in an unsynchronized pattern, while they ultimately tried to calm their heartrates to comfortable levels. Sheila's head turned to Wolf, and he the same to his mate, and without a moments of hesitation, their lips met in another kiss.

As their orgasmic pleasures settled, Wolf pulled away and smiled at his mate, Sheila doing the same. Yet, he saw the streaks of tears coating her cheeks, so in a concerned, hoarse voice, Wolf asked, "I wasn't too rough with you, was I?"

"It was so hot," Sheila breathily murred, stroking his arms.

"Did I hurt you?" Wolf asked, gently wiping the tears from her eyes.

"But it felt so good," she moaned, unable to resist the urge to touch herself again, even after all she went through. As her clawed digits gracefully moved over her raw nether region in an attempt to soothe the searing heat, she continued, "I love it when you use me."

Wolf cocked an eyebrow, but couldn't help but smirk as he noticed her wandering paw. "You're not done, are you?"

The husky purred and licked her muzzle in an intentionally provocative way. "Not even close."

After she licked the tip of his nose, Sheila mustered enough strength to drape a leg over his legs, but that was all she could do. With a somewhat embarrassed grin, she mewed, "Can you carry me to our room? I can't move."

"So I _was_ too rough with you," Wolf concluded, slowly rising to his feet. "I'm sorry, She, I—"

"It's fine," she giggled, holding up her arms. Wolf crouched down, letting her arms lock up behind his back, and he scooped her up by the backs of her knees and her lower neck. She continued to lick at his face once she was hoisted up, saying, "Wolf, I'm not your little girl anymore. I'm your wife. You don't need to hold back from me anymore."

"I just don't want to see you cry like that," Wolf cooed back, nuzzling up with her face; their sweaty, furry bodies meshing together. "We may have tied the knot, but I still think you're more than just a means to get off. I love you, and I hate to see you hurt."

"Okay," Sheila grinned again. "But I'm not gonna stop saying that was hot."

"You've got an interesting fetish," Wolf remarked with a vaguely teasing tone. "But as long as you like it, and are okay with me doing it, then I'm okay."

Sheila purred even more, letting her tongue slobber on his neck and jawline as Wolf took step after slow step towards the hallway. "You know what else I love?"

"And what would that be?"

Wolf immediately felt her paw venture down to his privates, gently, yet hungrily fondling his most sensitive areas. "I love that hot wolf dick," she growled, obviously in a state of primal hunger and urge. Glaring at Wolf with a heated desire, she forcefully grabbed the back of his head and forced him into another kiss. His arousal immediately came back with a raging intensity, and the scent of their respective musks caught their sensitive noses once more. Round two was a go.

"Fuck me, now," Sheila demanded breathily, moaning into his muzzle. Wolf did as he was instructed almost immediately after she said it, repositioning his grip on her. The lupine cupped her fluffy ass, slamming her back against the wall as she continued to fight for dominance with her tongue. Their lips worked in and out of each other like a mindless machine as Wolf planted his feet. Sheila's legs were propped over his arms, and thanks to her flexibility, Wolf was able to close the distance enough. Cupping the insides of her knees with the folds of his arms, while holding Sheila by the bottom of her hips, he speared forward. Only this time, it wasn't where he wanted, or where she was expecting.

Sheila immediately screamed when Wolf drove well over half of his well-endowed length into her tight, unsuspecting tail hole without so much as a bit of prep or an amount of lube to make the entry a little more comfortable. Yet, as Wolf looked up with horror in his eyes for accidentally spearing her innocence in a fit of lust, Sheila's pain subsided. And she smiled at him with such a devilish smile that it looked like hell itself opened up in her expression. Wolf instinctively pulled away, but Sheila grabbed the scruff of his neck.

"Keep going," Sheila moaned, her claws combing through the lupine's neck fur. "That felt good."

"You screaming would have told me otherwise," Wolf said, his ears drooping as a frown crept on his muzzle. "Did that really hurt?"

"Stop asking me if it hurt," Sheila demanded, her musk intoxicating her and fueling her fire. "Don't stop. I fucked you silly, now you fuck me!"

Turned on by her demanding, lust-driven desires, Wolf kissed her nose and, once again, did as he was instructed. He slowly began a hypnotic rhythm with his hips, eliciting a shrill yip from the husky in question. Obviously this feeling was incredibly foreign to her, but she evidently loved that intrusive, almost violating sensation she felt. It brought her to a new level of ecstasy, having him snugly inside of her as if it was her first time with him all over again. In fact, once the overwhelming tightness of her tail hole loosened up and let her experience something other than stabbing pain, Sheila's moans became nothing but sheer approval, and Wolf knew it.

Her tail, along with her backside cupped by the lupines paws, slammed against the wall in accordance with his thrusts; the combining sounds along with their occasional huff, moan, and grunt created a stimulating rhythm that only exponentiated their sensual sensations. Wolf had brought her against the shower wall numerous times before, but this was something completely different. The way he actually had a grip on the floor and was able to put his entire weight into driving into her was so stimulating to him. Even after relinquishing almost all of his energy in their first round, he still had a burst of adrenaline that allowed him to give his full, unrestrained love to the one he loved.

Guaranteed Sheila had a bruise on her backside now with every single time Wolf drove into her and forced her back against the wall again. Yet, all she cared about was the sensations given to her by the lupine. She wanted to venture down and touch herself while Wolf pounded away at her other passage, but if she let go of his neck, she'd end up getting hurt, and not in a sexual way. Instead, she remained placid, letting the lupine have his way with her tail hole as she moaned and groaned all the while.

The tightness of her passage acted more of a catalyst to Wolf than his own hypnotic movements. He gave her a wink, and then proceeded to speed up his thrusts, causing the husky to moan even louder. Wolf closed in on her, nuzzling his face with hers to allow Sheila some leverage to prop herself on to anticipate her own impending detonation. Sure enough, just a few seconds after Wolf's speed and power change, she started barking and yelling out curses like a sailor. Then, just as before, a loud howl accompanied her orgasmic release as another explosion of clear, musky fluids drenched their bodies. As Wolf felt her nectar creep down the fur on his legs, he knew his own release was soon to come.

Overwhelmed by the passionate moment, Wolf bared his teeth with a growl and bit down on her shoulder, just as he drove forward one last time. Sheila's scream was laced with pain at the sensation of Wolf's long, sharp canine teeth puncturing her skin, and at the sensation of his seed filling her. Wolf continued to hump her into the wall, determined to milk every last drop he had into her, disregarding if he put a hole in the drywall as a result. As his pleasures waned, he suddenly became aware of the coppery taste of blood coating his lips and tongue.

After he pressed his back against the opposite wall and slid down until his feet hit the opposite side, whilst keeping the husky cradled in his lap, he gave her a concerned stare and said, "I'm sorry She."

Breathing heavy, Sheila responded, "Oh… my god… that was…amazing."

"You're bleeding," Wolf commented, seeing the two distinct trails of deep crimson blood dipping farther and farther down her chest, eclipsing her left breast. "Shit; She, I'm sorry—"

"Why do you keep apologizing?" she asked sweetly, her hoarse voice hitting such an angelic tone that instantly made Wolf's worry dissipate. "Wolf, you're showing me a side of you that I never knew existed. I'm falling in love with you all over again. If anything, I'm sorry I didn't say anything to you sooner."

Wolf's expression was completely blocked with sheer horror. Yet, the more he thought, the more a grin slowly crept on the ends of his muzzle. Reaching out and cupping her cheek, he smiled with such a caring and loving smile that Sheila was reduced to a pile of mush in his grasp.

"What did I do to deserve someone as beautiful, amazing, and loving as you?" Wolf asked, running his fingers though her sweaty fur.

"I could ask you the same thing," the husky purred, pressing her bosom against Wolf's chest while resting her head underneath his jaw. The lupine rubbed her backside, mapping out the rigid contours with nothing but his touch. His paw wandered up to behind her ear, where she—like most canines—couldn't resist to be scratched.

"Are you okay?" he asked, referencing the bloodied holes on her shoulder.

"I'm fine," Sheila sighed. "A little sore, but not there."

Wolf's ears began to burn. "Are you sure you wanted me to do that?" he asked, just now realizing that he had yet to remove himself from her tail hole. "I mean, I kinda did it on accident, and you weren't prepped for it at all."

"But I loved it," Sheila cooed, running a clawed digit down the length of his toned chest. "You're so big…"

He loved it when she talked dirty like that. In his own seductive voice, he responded, "And you're so hot. There's nobody I'd want to fuck more than you."

The copper husky giggled. "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

[X]

* * *

After taking a half-hour breather from their passionate marathon of love-making, Wolf took her back into the kitchen, where he had her sit on the countertop as he patched up her shoulder wound. Luckily it wasn't as bad as it looked; all she needed was a little bandage to stop the bleeding. As soon as she took a few painkillers to numb the pain of her shoulder and her stressed muscles down below, she suggested that they take a shower to clean off the sexy smell their respective pelts possessed. Wolf accepted without a moment of hesitation.

Wolf adjusted the water temperature to a steamy, yet comfortable temperature to melt the stench of their lingering musk. After pulling the shower curtain back to allow the water to warm up in accordance with the position of the dial, he turned around to lock eyes with Sheila's lithe, shapely form. Her hips were cocked in a seductive manner, and she was giving a smirk to the lupine that immediately caused his blood to flow. They stared at each other for a bit, until Sheila noticed his raging arousal and giggled. Wolf didn't even blush.

"You do realize that as soon as we get in there, we're gonna have a round three, right?" Sheila bit her lower lip, her tail swaying in wide arcs.

"That was my intention," Wolf responded knowingly, his own smirk creeping into view. "But we should worry about cleaning ourselves up first."

"Good," Sheila purred, stepping closer to him. "I wanna wash that big hunk of meat you have."

His smirk widened. "Only if I get to wash that pretty body of yours. But you deal with the hair."

She giggled again, locking her wrists behind Wolf's neck. "I thought you liked my hair," she said with a vague whine.

"I do," Wolf corrected. "I never want you to change it. But I don't know how you deal with that much."

"For you, I'd do anything," the husky purred, nipping at the hairs on the end of his muzzle. "And yes, I mean _anything_."

"There's not much more I can ask for after tonight," Wolf snickered, cupping her fuzzy behind as he grinded his length against her belly. He led her into the shower, where she yipped at the sudden temperature change, but instantly afterwards she sighed in apparent content. Wolf stepped in after her, closing the curtains behind his tail.

Their showerhead—luckily—was large enough to compensate for the both of them without someone being left out of the water and getting cold as a result. At first, they both held each other, basking in the soothing warmth the water showering down on them provided. Like before, their arms and paws grazed each other's bodies in a needy, yet restrained way. They didn't let their emotions take control of their shower. Not yet, that is.

Sheila took the initiative first. She placed an ample blob of shampoo in her paw, lathered them together to get the suds to coat her paws, and then set to work on his head first. She ran her hands though his mohawk, getting him to laugh as her claws scratched the suds into his fur. She then slid down to his chest, combing her fingers though his tufts of fur. Slowly but surely, she combed over every single fur he had until there wasn't any suds left on her paws. But that didn't stop her.

Getting a little mischievous, Sheila's paws wandered down until she cradled his loins. An evil smirk creased her cinnamon muzzle as Wolf looked down at her. She winked, then nuzzled the tip of his member with her nose before taking it into her maw again. Watching the husky on her knees and licking away at him made him groan in pleasure. He instinctively cradled the back of her head, aiding her in taking up his length.

Sheila's eyes met up with his again; her beautiful sky blue eyes staring at him, just screaming how much she loved him. He smiled back, but then his head snapped back as she applied a bit of suction. It wasn't long before he felt that all-too-familiar desire to let all of that pleasure come flying out. And Sheila was prepped for it; she started stroking and bobbing her lips simultaneously in an attempt to bring Wolf closer to that aforementioned detonation.

Wolf unconsciously grabbed Sheila's head with both hands, forcing his member all the way to the back of her throat as rope after thick rope of hot spunk drained down into her stomach. Sheila refused to gag, and instead swallowed the load emptied into her mouth as if it was a simple treat. As soon as he let go of her, she licked his spent member one last time, then smiled at him; a few strands of thin seed hanging from the roof of her muzzle.

"You taste good," she purred, letting Wolf lift her to her feet. Wolf grinned back at her, running a paw through her hair as the water continued to cascade down their bodies.

"My turn," Wolf cooed back, applying a much larger amount of soap into his paws. He lathered them through her excess of hair, trying to do his best to clean every last little bit of her voluminous, heavy cinnamon locks. Surprisingly, he did a very good job with it, but he had to go back for a little more to clean the rest of her body off. As she did to him, he started up high, then took a little extra time to fondle her breasts, in which she giggled at the tickling, yet stimulating sensation. He seemingly stopped there, taking a good minute to sculpt her shapely, soft orbs, until Sheila cleared her throat.

At that, Wolf finally took the hint and traveled farther down. He folded up to his knees, finding himself staring directly at Sheila's nether region. He couldn't resist. His tongue slipped out of his muzzle, immediately finding its home in between her legs. She moaned, vaguely spreading her legs further to allow him to dig deeper, which he did. Her moans of ecstasy rose above the noise of the water slamming the bed of the shower, and Wolf was sure that it could be heard beyond the walls of their apartment, as if they hadn't been heard already.

Wolf lapped up her nectar unabashedly, while Sheila's pleasures threatened to topple over again. She gripped the bar holding the shower curtain for support, parting her legs even further, begging for Wolf to drive her over the edge. The lupine forced his tongue in as much as he physically could, drinking in her love and forcing his own on her. That combination was all the husky needed to detonate for an unprecedented fourth time today. Once again, her juices flowed all over Wolf's face, to which he drunk as much as he could handle. After her pleasures waned, she fell limp, right into Wolf's arms.

Staring down at her with a sly smile, Wolf whispered, "You done for tonight?"

"Yes," Sheila panted, melting into Wolf's arms. "I… I'm done."

"Good," Wolf chuckled, planting a kiss on her forehead. "You're gonna kill me with all of this sex, dear."

All Sheila did was giggle, letting Wolf hold her in the warm stream of water.

* * *

[X]

* * *

All cleaned up and dried off, Wolf and Sheila found themselves lying in the divine comfort of their shared bed in nothing but the fur they were born with. Sheila was cupped within Wolf's firm, protective, and warm grasp, yet, for the first time all night, she felt calm and serene. Wolf did too, as laying comfortably with her in the way he was always relaxed him in unexplainable ways.

Sheila's ears twitched every time he breathed on them, but eventually he stopped doing so and nuzzled up to her explosion of silky soft locks. The grip around her midsection tightened as he firmly pressed his body against hers, cradling her body as he loved to do.

"Today was the best day ever," Sheila sighed in pleasure, curling her tail around Wolf's leg.

"I'm glad you liked it," he said back. "How's your shoulder?"

"Better," she grinned, not like he could have seen it. "I hope it scars, though."

"Why?"

"So I can have an everlasting reminder of the commitment we made," Sheila purred. "This ring is beautiful, but one of these days it won't mean anything. What will is the scars that are left behind. Yours and mine. They never go away."

Wolf nodded into her hair. "True." He waited for a moment, then abruptly asked, "How's your ass?"

Sheila couldn't help but giggle at the bluntness of his question. Nevertheless, she replied in the most serious voice she could muster, "Cute and fuckable."

Wolf laughed back at her taunting tone. "I know. I've done it, you know."

Sheila giggled, and much to Wolf's dismay, she rolled over, breaking their hold. Yet, she slipped right back in front of him; their muzzles less than an inch apart from each other. Their eyes locked together as they've done countless times before, but this time was an exception.

They had gone through a lot today. They experienced sides of each other that they didn't know existed. And the best part was that they accepted that new side of their personality with open arms. That open display of unlimited and unhindered affection not only added an interesting dynamic to their already blossoming relationship, but tightened the bond that secured them in the first place. As Wolf stared into her eyes, all he could see—amongst other things—was his wife. His partner. Even death couldn't separate their bond.

Sheila reached out and scratched the back of his ear. "I hope we have pups someday."

"I do to," Wolf agreed, amazed with himself that he didn't freeze up at her abrupt comment.

"Like, a lot," she added, her tail beginning to wag underneath the sheets. "I want to be one of those moms that have, like, a whole house full of pups."

"We'll see," Wolf smiled, licking the tip of her nose. "On one condition."

"Hmm?"

"I get to name our first boy," Wolf said, the glint in his eye telling her that he was dead serious.

"That's it?" she asked with a tone of skepticism.

"You can name the rest, but I want to name our boy," the lupine reiterated.

Sheila smiled. "I think I know what it is."

"Tell me," he smirked back.

"Nathan?"

"Nathan," he echoed in affirmation. "Nathaniel O'Donnell. Has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?"

"I love it," the husky purred, nuzzling underneath his jaw. "Thank you."

"It's my pleasure," Wolf sighed back, gently caressing her back as she folded her arms up to his chest.

Wolf felt his eyes start to get heavy, but for some reason he couldn't drift off to sleep just yet. It was amazing, since he had spilled his load three times today. He thought he'd be tired enough to fall asleep. Apparently not. So he just laid there with Sheila in his arms, refusing to let go of her, even for a split second. Her lavender smelling soap reached his nose, intoxicating him in a non-sexual way. Her soft pelt of fur felt silky to the touch, and Wolf couldn't stop rubbing her back as a result.

"Wolf?" she murred softly, almost as if a little puppy was forced to speak.

"Yes, my love?" Wolf murmured back.

"I love you."

There. Now he could fall asleep.

"I love you too," he cooed back, planting a tender kiss on her forehead.

And with that, his day was complete. Less than a minute later, Sheila's soft, adorable snoring fell upon his ears, giving him that last bit of incentive to follow her. Closing the distance between their bodies to an immeasurable amount, Wolf nuzzled up to her, resting his muzzle overtop her head, then closed his eyes. Within seconds, he was off to dreamland with her.

Oh, what a honeymoon it was.


End file.
